


Pre-game

by Foyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	Pre-game

今年的某天，男人的房门被叩响，来者是一个年轻的撰稿人。

而后，男人向他吐露了少年的过去。

或者是——属于“超高校级总统”的往事。

 

1.

每天清晨，少年都会在这里经过。

X总是安静地站在那里，点燃一根烟，听着树上的蝉鸣，等待着他。

少年总会如期出现。

一周前，X在街口初见少年，就被他深深吸引了。

C城的夏天，暑热从清晨漫起，蝉鸣如潮，天光直射，甚至影子也埋没在强烈的银白色里。

而那个少年，似乎并不属于这样的燠热，与一切格格不入，他身材瘦小，模样乖顺可爱，穿着学校的黑色制服，瑟缩着肩膀从X眼前走过，远去的背影孤独单薄，似是要消失在夏日的烈阳中。

可是，X曾无意间瞥见了少年的眼睛，如深紫色的幽潭，眼神无波无澜，似乎过于沉静冷漠，丝毫不合他周身的柔弱气质。

但就是这双平静的眸子，直接跌进了X的心底，打破了他的平静，好像身旁的热浪与蝉鸣都向后飞速回撤，心跳一瞬间急速攀升，头脑乱糟糟的，完全失去了思考能力。

那日，当X回过神时，少年已经消失在了巷尾。

随后，X便像着了魔一般，每天的同一时间站在那里等待着少年，后者总是准时出现，却只会与X擦肩而过，甚至从未偏转视线看他一眼，似乎X只是普通的空气。

少年来自C城边际的某处，与X所住的别墅区只有一街之隔。X喜欢靠在车门上，等待少年的出现，直到他的背影消失在街角，再开车去上班。

两人毫不相识，甚至从未有过对话，却好像做了默契的约定——约定在每天清晨擦肩而过。

这天，X依然在等待着他。

而今天的少年却迟到了。

少年出现的时候，额上带着淤青和血痂，好像受了很重的伤，依旧无所谓地从X身边经过。

X看着少年额上的伤，皱眉熄灭了烟，上前几步，第一次向他打了招呼：“你怎么了？”

“………”

少年的脚步一滞，没有转身，也没有回答。

“你的伤没事吧？”  
   
  回复他的是一阵急促的脚步声，少年跑远了，X这才发现自己坏了无言的规矩，率先开口说话，打破了两人之间的原本的默契。

X以为自己不会再见到少年。

然而当天晚上，他们便在意想不到的地方相遇了。

 

2.

那天晚上下雨了。

那是C城许久不见的滂沱大雨，宛如万米巨潮砸向天际，城市的灯火随着雨水岩浆般喷涌飞溅。

在宾馆遇见少年时，X有些吃惊。

少年竟然私底下做着这样见不得人的工作。

但是震惊归震惊，X自认不是什么好人，当少年踮起脚尖来吻他时，他还是回吻了上去。

唇齿相接的一刻，X近距离看到了少年的眼神——空如幽潭，没有丝毫感情波动。

雷雨的轰鸣声自远方传来。

褪下衣服时，X看到了少年身上的伤，苍白瘦小的身躯挂着青紫色的淤痕，带有一种残破的美感。他又想过问，但最后还是没有吱声。

成年男人粗糙的手掌引起少年青涩的颤抖，那纤细的腰似乎一手就能握住，少年的身体筋骨柔软，被拉伸到极致，偶尔才会因为触碰到伤处闷哼几声，有力的双手撑起他轻巧的膝窝，硕大的性器破开柔嫩的穴口，在极度的快感中肆意穿行。

纯粹的欲望在血管里奔腾，他大开大合地征伐着。少年极度隐忍，下意识紧咬着唇，却仍随着动作发出断续的气音，没被顶两下就红了眼角，泪水濡湿了乌黑的睫毛，在可爱的眸子里打着转。

X一向痛恨暴力，然而当自己成了施暴者时，便把这句话远远抛掷脑后。

耳边炸响起霹雳的雷声，倾盆大雨砸到玻璃上，窗口的缝隙灌进雨水，传来草木被溽烂的湿气。屋内极度闷热，宾馆的小床摇晃直响，二人身上一层薄汗，过速的呼吸，加快的节拍，少年散乱的发丝陷进床铺，洁白光裸的双腿紧紧纠缠着他，独占一副勾人的绝艳……

之后的一切X都记不清楚了。

 

3.

第二天一早，雨过天晴，清晨带来了湿润的微风，X仍站在巷子里等待着少年。

那瘦弱的身影准时出现在了巷口。

X 原以为这次两人可以聊上几句，可少年却像完全不认识他一般，目不斜视，径直从他的身旁走过，让他的问候全部卡在喉咙里。

之后几天，生活回归了正轨，X还是会每天清晨等待着少年的出现，少年还是会不理不睬地经过。他们偶尔会联系，在宾馆见面，各取所需。少年身上总是会带着各式各样的伤痕，X几次尝试询问，总是被少年搪塞过去，便不再过问。

在X眼中，少年好像有两种形象，而二者相差巨大，使他仿佛身处两个极端。

他分明是稚嫩的少年，然而外表有多脆弱无助，内里就有多凌厉嚣张。看似乖巧可爱，实则冷漠到极点，倘若眼神带有一丝温柔，也是留给远方那些飘渺的东西；似是肮脏堕落，却又好像保持着年少的单纯，无人注意时，紫色的眼睛会闪烁着星辰般的期冀。

X不知道他在想些什么，这点期冀，看在他人眼中，似是一种可悲。

与此同时，床榻上的他又极为诱惑，稚嫩而情色，宛若令人上瘾的甘美毒品。

少年从不在床上计较得失，总是默默忍受着所有折磨，事后又冷静地算起价格，好像之前的凌辱事不关己。而他们之间的接触，多半是暴力的、无言的，几乎没有交流，仅有肉体的摩擦声，床板的撞击声，偶尔可能会有少年动人的呜咽声。

X原以为这样的日子不会改变。

 

4.

弹丸论破。

少年一遍遍在心中重复着。

弹丸论破……

这是他唯一的救命稻草。

重重的一拳落在他的小腹上，剧痛让他弯下身子，而后便是踏在脊背上的一脚，他不由跪在了地上，颤抖着伸手护住头部，随之而来的是密集的拳打脚踢。

视野中是他散乱一地的物品，身上的钱被悉数卷走，书包被那群人你一脚我一脚地踢远了。

看着霸凌者嬉笑着远去的背影，他忍痛撑起身子，一瘸一拐地捡起自己的东西，转身默默地离开。

这样的生活令他作呕。

X总是很好奇他为什么要选择援交，他做出了很多猜测，却从未说对过。

不是被人所逼，不是生活所迫——只是单纯出于一种自毁的快意。

他崩溃、颓丧，想要寻求解脱，想要找人发泄，然而无论深夜有多痛苦，蜷缩着残破的身躯，像个疯子一样嚎啕大哭，第二天早上醒来还是要当个乖孩子。

他要照常生活，因为世界不会为了他停止转动。

即使他明天就要死去，也掀不起丝毫波澜。

无人会为他伤心，他会被马上遗忘。

弹丸论破。

这是支撑他活着的唯一动力。

他会摆脱这个可悲的、令人恶心的自己，他会脱胎换骨，拥有瞩目的人格，拥有出众的才能，站在世界的舞台上。

反正早晚都会死的，不如在有限的生命中辉煌一把，在少年时期抱憾死去，世人会为他惋惜，全世界都会铭记他的死——这可比碌碌无为地过一辈子，老年卧在病榻上懊悔人生强太多了。

无意义的死亡令他恐惧。

所以，为了这样的目标，他可以继续强撑着，可以拼命活下去。他自愿沦于欲望，一遍遍催眠着自己，妄图在肉体的媾和中获得一丝乐趣，纾解自己的痛苦。

他强迫自己享受那样的过程。

但是，弹丸论破52期的面试失败了。那天他沿着车水马龙漫无目的地前行，恍惚地看着街上有说有笑的人群，头顶烈日直射，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

没关系。

他强迫自己露出笑容。

再撑一年。

他暗自鼓励着自己。

下午还有一个客人，他稍微准备了一下，虽然强打着精神，却根本无法专心应对，一举一动都显得呆滞。那个客人脾气狂躁，被他漠然的态度激怒，口中骂着不堪入耳的词，将他的头狠狠撞向地板。

视野变暗，钝痛在后脑弥漫开来，颅内嗡嗡作响。他闭上了眼睛，血液黏住了他头发，胃里涌起强烈的恶心感。

他想要做到冷漠，逼迫自己像往常一样，努力维持着表情，却在不知不觉间哽咽起来，下个瞬间，泪水完全崩塌下来，顺着脸庞大滴地滑落，砸在地板上。

他蜷缩成一团，掩住崩溃的脸庞，绝望地嚎啕出声。

他实在是撑不下去了。

脑海中，寻求自毁的想法令他痛苦不堪，喉咙被泪水梗得生疼，他不由干呕起来，想要吐出胸口莫名的苦痛，却什么都呕不出来。

他这副模样太过可怜，总能引起禽兽的兴奋感，那人终于被他激发了性欲，喘着粗气就地撕烂他的衣服，强硬地分开他的双腿，整个过程粗暴且毫无美感，少年赤裸的背部在肮脏的地板上摩擦着，他第一次哭喊着挣扎起来，激烈的反抗让身上的人情绪愈发高昂，动作更加粗鲁……单方面的施暴，机械性的顶撞，他疼得麻木，蹭动的身体在地板上晕开血污。

少年两眼无神地盯着天花板上剥落的墙纸，周围的一切都陷入了死寂。

 

 

5.

少年还是走了。

最开始，X还会出于习惯，把车停在巷子前，点上一根烟，默默地等待着少年的出现，可那瘦小的身影再也没有出现过。

后来，X渐渐忘却了这件事，每天驱车上班，不再停留。

生活回归了过往，并没有因为少年的消失引起丝毫波动。

弹丸论破？

X好像曾经听少年说起过。

具体是什么他并不关心，大抵是年轻人喜爱的东西。

X有时会在电视上看到少年，但他已经不再在意。

 

6．

男人看着面前的笔者，叼着一根烟，点燃了打火机。

“后来，我看了他参加游戏时的面试录像，才渐渐开始了解他。”

“他活得痛苦，却最害怕无意义地死去。”

“他就像在漆黑的通道里孤独前行，前方看不到一点光亮，他只能四处胡乱冲撞，让自己头破血流，想借此发泄和解脱，却反而让自己陷入更痛苦的黑暗。”

“他从未主动询问过我的名字，或许对他来说，我只是一个未知数X。”男人说着，笑了笑，“其实说到底，我也不知道他的名字……”

“嗯……王马小吉？那只是他在游戏里的称呼，他真正的名字没人知道，也没人想知道，”男人笑着摇了摇头，把玩着手上的打火机，“毕竟，游戏里的他可是超高校级的总统啊。”

他缓缓吐出烟圈，隔着雾气，看着屏幕上弹丸论破53期结束的标语，无所谓地耸耸肩。

“虽然最后……他死得毫无意义。”

黑暗中，打火机的火光熄灭了。

 

fin.

 

 


End file.
